My New Happily Ever After
by pixie head bella
Summary: I had already told Edward about my decision and now I had to tell Jacob this was the hardest part....Bella couldn't choose between Jake and Edward so she is moving to Florida with her mom and Phill. What will Bella's new life have instore for her now.!
1. A new beginning

MY NEW HAPPILY EVER AFTER. 

"Bella!" my mom shouted as I got of the plane and in to the Florida airport. I decided it would be best for me to move back in with my mom after I broke the news to Edward and Jacob that I couldn't choose between them. So let me take you back about two weeks ago and start from the beginning. I had already broke the news to Edward that I wasn't going to choose between them and he didn't say anything except that he and his family would be leaving. Jacob would be so much harder, I walked up to his door but before I even knocked he yelled come in. He was not allowed to leave the couch because of all his injuries so he already heard me coming. As much pain as he was in he sat up and had a worried expression on his face. "Bella what's wrong?" he said. I started to cry for the second time today, "Jacob I'm leaving forks to move to Florida with my mom" I said "I can't choose between you and Edward, I cant put one of you through pain for the other". Before he could get one word out I got up and walked out the door.

That was the longest drive home I could have ever imagined, I was crying the whole way. I already talked to Charlie about my leaving he was upset but he understood why I had to do it. Of course he didn't know every detail because if he did I would probably be in a mental hospital. Renee was overly excited and she was happy because she got to show me the new house. She said it was really big and I would get my own room with all new furniture and I could design it any way I wanted. For me designing my room wont be much except putting up the necessities to get my privacy (aka curtains, blinds etc.). Phil had also gotten signed so we wouldn't be moving around at all, thank Goodness for baseball.

( flash back over)

Renee and I were now pulling up in the driveway of our new house. I must admit its pretty big. "Look Bella do you see that big window on the side of the house? That's your room" Renee said. I was really excited now because I actually really loved the house. To my surprise it was really green in Florida too but the heat I felt when I got there was amazing. Phil gladly came out to help with what little bags I had. The first thing my mom told me was that we were going clothes shopping. Great was my initial reaction and my thoughts immediately went to Alice and how much I missed her. I also wondered if we were still friends. I had finally gotten my computer set up and was amazed at how fast it loaded. To my surprise, I had messages. One from Charlie ( I bought him a computer with my money from Newton's to keep in touch) and a few from unknown users so I was more then anxious to read them. Charlie's was the basic I miss you ,I can't wait till you visit, and how was the flight so it only took me a few minutes to write back. The next email was from Alice

Bella:  
We all really miss you even though it has only been like two weeks... The whole family says hi and me and Jasper are going to come visit when I see the weather cloudy down there so it may be sudden. Emmett and Rose are over in Italy having a little private time and the rest of us are up in Denali for a while. To my surprise Edward isn't moping he is actually dealing with this pretty well or maybe he is just a good actor. OH! Bella before I forget I bought all this really great stuff for makeovers!!!! Don't be grumpy about it either because we all know you look great after I torture you for hours upon hours!!

Well Bella, I have to go hunt. I love you so much write back and expect me any time!

Love

Alice

I wrote Alice back a really long letter saying that I was happy we were still talking. I also explained to her that I knew I looked pretty with makeup and I would let her torture as much as she wanted as long as she came to visit. My mom then came bursting through the door singing the words " Bella time to go shopping" I then preceded to crack up laughing. I grabbed my rarely used purse and headed towards the front door. So the fun begins I thought to myself.

-  
AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok... This is my first fanfiction story it is kinda linked to the poem that i have . please no flame but please review with what you think. Do you guys want me to continue.  
if you do i also dont know when my next update will be beause this was a spur of the moment thing thanks to nollie marie.. and i am starting softball tuesday so it is oing to be super crazy around here.. Also thank you to my beta A.K.A my mommy (lizbre) thanks o her this chappter got done before i went to bed!!!!

xoxoxo pixie head bella


	2. Shopping Trip From Hell

**

* * *

The Shopping Trip From Hell. **

My mom and I arrived at the mall thirty minutes after we left our new house. We would have been there a lot sooner if it weren't for my mother flaunting her new life style.(Of course that is Renee though). So far my mom and I had been to every big name brand store in the mall, but she couldn't seem to grasp the fact that I could care less if my clothes came from Hollister as opposed to Wal-mart. I had gotten tired of shopping, so I told Renee I had plenty for now and to shop for her self. She took this as an invitation to go to Victoria's Secret and pick up something more for Phil. Note to self: T.M.I. EWWWW! I was walking up the stairs to get to the food court and almost made it but of course at the last step I slipped and fell but someone caught me. I immediately had chills go down my spine as I thought of who it could be, so it turned out I was very wrong (thank goodness).

The man who caught me was absolutely gorgeous!!! Of course he was no Edward Cullen but you would never know the difference.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

It took me a few moments to respond but I managed to say yes and thank you.

"By the way my name is Mitchell."

"Well Mitchell, I was just about to get some lunch would you care to join me?" I asked him.

I had no idea where all this courage was coming from but I liked it. After we were done eating we sat and we pretty much played 20 questions. I found out he was interning at the local hospital, he was 22, and he also didn't live to far away from me. My mom decided that it was time for her to make an appearance. This was also the only time I wished that she would keep shopping. Mitchell introduced himself to my mom when she asked who he was he even asked me out to dinner this weekend . We swapped numbers and agreed to call each other to set everything up.

The ride home was much shorter but I'm sure it's because my mind was on other things. When I got in to my bedroom I noticed on my phone that I had missed a call from Charlie. This made me really happy because I missed him . I called Charlie back later that night, " Char.. I mean dad how are you?"

" I'm good Bells, how are you?" Charlie asked.

" I'm great Dad things are going really well and I never thought I would say this but I actually really miss Forks."

" The Black's have visited a few times since you left, Jacob is good too. He has been following Leah Clearwater around like a love sick puppy though. Do you remember her Bells?"

"Yes Dad I remember her and it's good that Jacob is interested in someone else. I'll call you again soon ok Dad, but we are eating dinner now. Love ya Dad bye.

" Bye Bells love you too."

I was really glad that Jacob was hanging around someone else but the way Charlie made it sound was weird. That's when it all connected, after I left . Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater and boy was I surprised and curious as to what Sam was feeling now. After dinner I was feeling very tired from the long day of walking but before I went up to bed I decided to give Mitchell a call. Before I finished dialing his number the same number was calling me.

"Hello" I breathed.

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes, Hi Mitchell I was just about to call you."

" Really , well I was wondering if you were still up for going out this weekend?"

" OF course I am. "

" Well how does Saturday at 7pm sound? Dinner and a movie?"

The classic cliché date I thought. "It's perfect!"

I gave him the address to Renee's house and we hung up. I then slowly drifted off in to a dreamless sleep and I knew then that living here was going to be good.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** yay!!!! chapter 2 is done. If there are still those squares I am sorry ,we found out it is because I don't have microsoft and my mother does. so please bare with me...thanks mom for betaing!!!


	3. The Big day

_When Saturday morning finally rolled around my normal "Bella self" decided it was time to make an appearance again. Ugh!!! I was so nervous that I just decided to sit in a warm bubble bath all day. At about 12 in the afternoon the door bell rang. I very reluctantly got out of the bath to see who was at the front door. When I opened the door Alice was there with a very evil gleam in her eye. _

_"Bella I told you to expect me whenever" she said _

_" Alice sometimes you have the best timing in the world" I replied cheerfully._

_All she did next was point to her head and look at me like I was stupid. This is when I realized that I missed her so much! _

_"Alice you really don't know how nice it is to see you" I stated _

_" You too Bella, we're like sisters I wouldn't stay away forever. Literally well for me any way's" _

_When she said this I started to giggle while being pushed back in to the bathroom I had just spent the last 2 hours in. I was primped, poked, and curled until Alice decided I looked perfect. Ok so maybe the last part was a little bit over exaggerated but come on it is Alice we're talking about. After I was done getting dressed we decided to talk for a little while about what we had missed while we were apart. _

_"So how is your family doing?" I asked but she knew what I really meant. _

_" Bella to be quite honest he's actually doing well. We all think that he is going to move on and still be able to talk to you if it's what you want." _

_By the time we were mostly done talking Mitchell came to pick me up. I think Alice frightened him a little bit. _

_"See Mitchell, Bella here is like my sister and if you try anything funny I will hunt you down" she promised. _

_Of course Mitchell didn't really grasp the double meaning behind that. I must admit though Alice was acting more like an older brother would. OH thank heavens Emmett wasn't here. Right before I left Alice kept smiling and said have a good time. So I got the impression that she wasn't telling me something, which for me could not be good. _

_Mitchell took me to a nice restaurant that served Italian food. When the waitress came over and asked both of us what we would like to drink (at the same time) it felt good. It was nice to actually feel equal to the person I was on a date with. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to be with Edward, just really hard sometimes. When the waitress brought us our drinks she then asked us what we would like to eat. _

_"Well" I started " I'll have a Chicken Alfredo with extra mozzarella cheese please" _

_"And for you sir?" _

_" I think a steak Panini with a slice of cheese cake." _

_The waitress turned on her heal and walked away and gave our orders to the cooks. While we waited for our food I asked Mitchell about a million questions about his family. _

_"Mitchell?" I asked "What's your family like?" _

_"Well my dad's name is Matthew. He is also a doctor and my mothers name is Margene and she is a stay at home mom . I have one little brother and two little sisters . There names are Sarah, she is 12, Taylor, she is 7, and my brothers name is Mason and he is 16. _

_" Wow! you have a big family." _

_"What about you tell me about your family and tell me why you came out here?" _

_"Well my mom married Charlie, my dad when they were 19 shortly after she got pregnant with me. She left when I was little and took me with her and I would visit Forks over the summer. When I was 14 I decided to stop going. A few years later, my mom met Phil and got married. I wanted to give them space so I moved in with my dad. I met this guy and fell in love with him. Well needless to say we had some problems and he left. Then I liked another guy and my ex came back and he told me I needed to choose between them. I just couldn't because I loved them both so I came here." _

_"I am an only child and I will be 19 in September." I said happily _

_" Well, I may have a big family but you have had a very adventurous life." _

_If he really new how true that statement was. I was really glad that when I looked over I saw the waitress coming over with our food because I wasn't really interested in talking about my life anymore. She set our plates down and left us. The food was great even though I burned my tongue. Mitchell and I made small talk and soon we were asking for the check. Mitchell wouldn't let me pay for anything so I felt a little guilty even though he told me I shouldn't. We drove home and he walked me to the door which was a good sign, I think. _

_" I had a really great night." He said _

_"Me to." I said slightly stuttering. He started to lean in and to my surprise so did I and then we kissed. Even though it wasn't a deep kiss it held so much passion and I could hardly breathe he pulled away, laughed and said good night. I turned around and walked in to my dark living room and shut the door behind me. _

_"You let him kiss you on the first date?!" Said a tenor voice. It startled me so, I thought I was going to have a heart attack until the lights got turned on and I saw Emmett and the whole Cullen family standing in my mother's living room. Before I got one word out the room started to spin and then it was abruptly black. _

_" Bella, Bella ... are you ok?" someone said with alarm. I knew that voice it was... Carlisle, I opened my eyes and saw 6 worried faces. The whole Cullen family was hovering over, all except Edward but I was not surprised. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"I told you Bella, all of us missed you." Alice said all to innocently. _

_"Yes, you did say that but when you did I didn't think you meant they would all be coming. Don't get me wrong I'm very happy that you are all here I'm just very surprised. _

_We all made our way in to the kitchen so I could get some water and everyone sat at the table. Emmett kept staring at me and laughing. _

_"What is so funny Emmett!" I finally asked with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. _

_"Well Bella I thought that after we left you might have been a little more normal but I was wrong your the same old Bella!" _

_"Emmett you are so weird!" I said we sat there talking until about 11pm until I noticed Renee was still not home. _

_"Alice did Renee ever come home?" I questioned _

_"Yes, I forgot to tell you she said she and Phil were going out of town for a couple days because he had a game. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Bella" _

_"It's fine Alice I'm sure this will be a common thing for her." I said sadly. I was getting late so I decided to head up stairs to go to sleep. _

_"I'll talk to you all in the morning ok." _

_" Good night Bella." _

_That night was dreamless, right when I got up stairs I laid on my bed and fell asleep listening to one of my many cd's. _

---------------------------------

**A/N: you guys all thought that when bella hurd the voice ask if she was ok that it was Edward huh? well it's not hahahahaha **

**THANKS MOM FOR BETAING...**


	4. Wow My Boyfriends Great

The weeks that Renee were away went by like a breeze and all to soon the Cullens had to leave. To my surprise I was not as devastated as I thought I would be. I had gotten allot closer to Mitchell and we knew allot about each other now. We were officially dating and I was very happy. Being with Mitchell really boosted my self confidence.

When I woke up this morning I could smell Renee's cooking. To my surprise it wasn't a disgusting smell like usual. I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair and jumped out of the shower almost tripping and walked down the hall too the kitchen. I was shocked to see mountains of food on the table.

"M.. Mom" I stuttered " Why are you so jittery and happy this morning?"

"Well Bella dear Phil and I would like to tell you something." She breathed. "Phil would you please come in the kitchen!" My mother called.

I was starting to get really nervous wondering what could possibly make Renee act like Alice when she was shopping.

"Bella I know I'm getting older but I'm still pretty young, well...I'm GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!" She shouted. I thought I was going to faint. Don't get me wrong I was very excited, I was just overwhelmed at the moment. I Immediately started to gush like a "valley girl" about how cool and exciting it was going to be. I always loved children but I knew if I was still with Edward I would never have them. After I got done convincing Renee to let me tell Charlie about the pregnancy, I ran down the hall and called Charlie immediately.

"Charlie?" I breathed.

"Hi Bells, how are you?" He asked

"I'm great Ch...Dad. Listen I have big news for you!" I said dramatically. "Renee is going to have a baby."

"That's great Bells! I am really happy for her. Well I have news for you too."

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"Well you remember Sue Clearwater." He said it more as a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.

"Yes, of course I do"

"Well ever since you left we have become great friends and we are seeing each other now."

I told Charlie that was great and said I had to go. At that moment I was not sure if he knew the truth about Jacob and Edward and that really scared me to no end. I figured that with the new additions to Sue's family that she would tell him if it got really serious. They all told me one to many times how dangerous it is to be around werewolves and it really frightened me to hear what Charlie would say when he found out about Edward.

I decided it would be best for me to call Alice and tell her the news about Renee and Charlie especially so she could keep an "extra" eye on things. She told me she would be visiting again soon and would call and update me with the Charlie situation when she saw something new.

Later that night Mitchell called and asked if I would like to spend the day with him tomorrow. I quickly agreed because I missed him and I needed to get out of the house. I went to my room and fell asleep quickly and I woke up early to get ready.

Mitchell came at 10 in the morning to get me. I figured that since we were out I would get some baby stuff for Renee because she was already 3 months pregnant and found out late. Our first stop was breakfast at a cute diner where I had waffles and he had an omelet. We made small talk for a while but he quickly caught on that there was something wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing sweetie I'm just worried about Renee and my dad Charlie that's all. I'm not sure how their both handling the news about each other right now. I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately."

After I told him this he laughed a little and told me things would be fine. He then leaned across the table and gave me a light kiss on the lips. After we were done eating we got in the car and drove to the mall. We talked the whole way about pointless stuff. It was really nice to talk about nothing important. Mitchell and I spent the next few hours picking out a few cute outfits, ones that could be for either a girl or a boy. We left and went to Renee's house and showed her the outfits we bought for her.

Renee started to tear up, she said it was because she loved the outfits but I think it's because she is hormonal.

I walked Mitchell to the door and kissed him goodnight and said I would see him tomorrow. Mitchell just smiled and walked to his car. Later that night I felt like he was planning something and I was very excited.

_"Wow!"_I thought to myself_"I have a great boyfriend." _


	5. authors note

**Ok so obviously I haven't written a chapter in forever. Sorry to the people who have read my story. Right now I'm just not feeling in to it. But I'm going to leave it up for when I feel inspired again. I also am working on called looking past my catatonic appearance please read and review, tell me if you like it plz.**


	6. A bit of a shock

Ugh

Ugh! It's only four thirty I thought to my self as the phone kept ringing. I quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"What's wrong?" I practically yelled in to the phone.

"He knows Bella. Charlie knows Sue told him last night after he proposed."

"What!? Is he ok? Did he freak is he mad what, tell me WOMEN!!"

"Whoa Bella you need to calm down. He is shocked yes and he just started believing it when Seth showed him but he's fine. He is going to call you later today but I wanted to warn you because he knows about us too. Be prepared Bella I love you now go back to sleep I'm visiting soon."

"Alice one more thing I'm not sure if I heard you right but did you say Charlie proposed?"

"Yes. He did I was shocked to even more so when Sue said yes because of her just recently being widowed. Now go back to bed Bella."

The thing is I couldn't go back to bed. It was hard hearing that Charlie had actually proposed to someone and that he would be getting married. Charlie had never really gotten over Renee not to long ago he had pictures of their marriage up around the house. I also was scared that he knew because of how dangerous it is to know. I've been in that situation before and almost got killed I hope Charlie uses his head and keeps his mouth shut!

It seemed like hours before I managed to fall back asleep, but I did. I woke up and was not the least bit happy; in fact I almost considered calling Charlie myself but figured it would be best to let him adjust in his own time.

All morning I tried to get a hold of Mitchell but he wouldn't answer I wasn't worried just slightly curious. Renee was awake early complaining of a stomach ach I was concerned but she said not to worry. That's when it happened, Renee fell to the floor she was unconscious.

"Mom?!" I screamed in horror. "Mom get up!"

"Phil I need you to call 911 there's something wrong with mom." Phil was hardly dressed when he came jumping down the stairs but did as I instructed.

The ambulance arrived and Phil told me to ride with mom and he'd drive the car. The whole way up there was terrible and agonizing. Renee wouldn't wake up and the EMT that was working on her had to be extremely careful due to her being pregnant.

"What happened before this happened ma'am?" The EMT questioned as he hooked an IV up I tried no to pass out my self after seeing this.

"When I got up this morning she was complaining of a stomach ache but she waved it off like nothing was wrong."

"She may be having a miscarriage." We had just arrived to the emergency room and I sat there shocked and scared.

"You need to come with us ma'am and you'll have to wait in the waiting room after we take her back. I was shedding tears like never before I decided to call Mitchell and leave him a message of where I was and then I called Charlie.

"Ahh, Bella just the person I wanted to talk to." He said with a hint of agitation to his voice but then he heard me crying.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" I didn't mean to sound harsh a minute ago.

"Charlie, mom is in the hospital. She fell to the floor this morning unconscious and the doctors said she may be having a miscarriage."

"What?" He questioned "Is every one else all right?"

"I don't know dad I sure hope so, listen I know that you needed to talk about something but we will have to do it later I'll keep you updated though."

I hung up before Charlie could say anything else. I was so worried about my mom I hope her and the baby are ok.

Phil had just arrived after I hung up with Charlie He looked worse then I felt. He really loved Renee and he kept her young. This should be his first kid and he was a walking wreck. They called us in shortly after when Renee was conscious again.

"They said the baby is fine they also said that I need to stop eating really sugary food for awhile because it's not good for me. " Renee said this as we were walking in she has the saddest look on her face like she felt ashamed that she almost hurt the baby.

Mitchell chose this moment to call me and answered immediately.

"Bella are you ok? I'm coming up there right now ok?" He questioned.

"Hey I'm ok so is every one else we are in room 203 ok I'll see you when you get here."

"Hey Bella?" Mitchell said before he hung up. "I love you." Then the line went dead.

I can't believe he hung up on me before I could react. Then again maybe that was better.

He arrived and had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry about hanging up on you I was nervous." About what I wondered.

"How are you feeling Renee?" Mitchell questioned.

"Quite fine now thanks for asking."

"Ok now before I lose my courage I have something to ask someone very special to me." A hot sweat broke out all over my forehead after I heard that.

"Bella We have been dating for a few months now and I love you. I also hope you feel the same. I really care about you and your family and I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?"

All at once Renee leaped with joy in her bed. That was not the reaction I was expecting from her. The Cullen's walked threw the door and heard everything and were smiling. I also fainted.

(Three hours later)

"You know Bella It's a good thing you were in a hospital already and that Dr. Cullen was here at the exact moment that happened."

"You know its funny how that works isn't it" I whispered with a low timid voice. Now I want everyone in here for this." I said with a light blush rising to my face.

"Mitchell, I'm so sorry I fainted. Well I really Love you too. I also except your proposal on one condition. That it's not huge…

"B-ellla." Alice whined. "Please oh please Bella can't I help just this once?"

"Alice you always want to help just once or just one more time. Do I have to let you?"

"Yes' as a matter of fact you do. Even if I didn't guilt trip you in to it I would force you anyways."

"I lied Mitchell there is no condition but I would like you to spend the day with the Cullen's to get to know them because they are my second family and I love them all. I want them to love you to."

"Of course I will, I would do anything for you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you it means a lot."

"Alright guys I think it's time we get out of this place I have a very important phone call to make when I get home to a very concerned Charlie."

We all walked out of the room and Alice was the only one with a huge smile on her face. Stupid pixie, why do I have to like her so much?!

Thanks to Amber is a Jasper's girl for suggesting ideas for my chapter. Also check out her stories although I have not read them myself I'm sure there great! Thanks to my mom for betaing.


End file.
